Spike's Crazy Sleepover
by CrazyPeoples
Summary: Spike decides to have a sleepover.. But what Team One doesn't know is that he's jacked up on about 25 cups of coffee and a little crazier than normal.. Rated K . Whole Team is in here (except Lou). Constructive Criticism is good. Reviews are appreciated.. Warning! This story might be a little nuttier than most Flashpoint fics..


**Summary: **Spike decides to throw a slumber party. But what Team One doesn't know was Spike was jacked up on about 25 cups of coffee...

* * *

Spike invites you to a sleepover party!

When: 4pm Saturday

Where: Spike's place in the basement

How Long: Saturday-Sunday

Refreshments will be provided.

All of Team One decides to go. Each brings a pillow, a blanket, plus an extra change of clothes and pajamas. Spike leads them eagerly down into the basement. When everyone's down in the basement, they notice 3 mattresses, a large pile of stuffed animals, a TV, several video games and movies, some food, and another pile of pillows.

"I call this bed!" Spike jumps onto a random mattress and throws his pillow, blanket, and stuff robot on it. Everyone chooses a mattress, Mattress One: Sam and Jules, Mattress 2: Spike and Wordy, Mattress 3: Ed and Greg.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Spike picks up his pillow and starts swinging at Wordy cause he's the closest. As Spike's fending off Sam, Ed, Greg, and Wordy he yells, "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME I AM THE GREAT MICHELANGELO SCARLATTI!" Suddenly there's a loud war cry from behind them. Jules has her pillows in her hands and she looks kind of pissed.. She screams and starts to beat all the guys' butts. With pillows. In the end, Jules wins..

Then Wordy and Spike tie pillows to themselves and try Sumo wrestling. Everyone except Ed chants for Spike. Wordy falls on his back and gets stuck. Spike unites the pillows from himself and does one heck of an awesome happy dance. Ed helps Wordy up. Then Spike turns on the stereo and they all start to dance to Taylor Swift?!

Jules turns off the stereo saying 'no'.

"Awww.." Everyone groans.

"Jules you are such a party pooper." Spike says sadly but then his face lights up kind of creepy fast. "FOOD TIME!" Spike grabs a bag of Cheetos, rips the bag open, and starts to shovel them into his mouth. Jules chooses a brownie, Sam wants some potato chips, Ed decides on a chocolate chip cookie, Wordy gets Doritos, and Greg desperately wants some jelly beans.

Spike suddenly starts grinning creepily next to Sam. He pulls out a stuffed animal and smacks Sam in the face with it. "OW! SPIKE!" Sam screams. Spike just laughs hysterically and runs away. He jumps all over the mattresses and in doing so disturbs Greg who is still eating jelly beans. Greg hisses and holds his precious jelly beans close. Wordy desperately has to pee so he runs upstairs. Spike starts to randomly shoot Jules with a Nerf gun and she starts to run around screaming at him trying to suffocate him with a pillow. Rumor has it that Jules killed an ex-boyfriend of hers with a pillow.. Sam is trying to steal some of Greg's jelly beans. Greg is slapping Sam's hands away. Ed is sucking his thumb? Sure enough he has his thumb in his mouth. Wordy is falling down the stairs. Spike is screaming some colorful words.

"QUIET!" Jules screams. Everyone freezes. Her hair is scary frizzy and her pillow has been destroyed. "I am going to shove a stuffed animal down each person's throat who doesn't gather in the middle right now!" Everyone gathers unsurprisingly. "Than you.." Jules sits down too.

"So now what?" Spike asks. His eyes light up. "We watch The Walking Dead!" So he sets it up on the TV and they start to watch it. Half way through the episode Wordy, Greg and Ed fall asleep. So Sam, Jules, and Spike decide its time to hit the hay.

Everyone is asleep except Spike. DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"SPIKE!" Everyone screams. Spike giggles uncontrollably. He covered them all in whipped cream, honey, and raisins. Team One spends the rest of the morning cleaning up (and torturing Spike by tying him down and forcing him to watch Dora The Explorer). They decide to leave him on his own all tied up on the couch watching a continued list of Dora the Explorer.

As everyone's walking out the door, Spike starts to beg. "I won't do it again! I promise! Please don't leave me! My mom won't be home until way later, please don't leave!" Spike begs. "I'll do anything!"

"Bye Spike." Jules grins and closes the door behind her. She hears a 'NOOOOOOO!'. Jules shakes her head chuckling, she'd be back in an hour to release him. But he didn't know that. Hehe..

* * *

**First one shot by Gracie Turd The Third. Hope you liked it and constructive criticism is good! (reviews are greatly appreciated) :D  
**


End file.
